Train accident
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen are chasing an anlien villan but Ben gets hit by a train. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Train accident

I do not own Ben 10

Set during the time of alien force

Chapter 1 the accident

Ben and Gwen have just gotten into a nasty fight with an alien that has previously worked for Vilgax. That was before he got incinerated in that tunnel five years back. Unfortunately the alien has managed to escape the fight and made a run for it. To make matters worse, the watch timed out right after that, so Ben and Gwen had to chase him by foot. But damn; can't the situation get any worse? Apparently it can, because Gwen couldn't use her magic to take down the alien because she used a lot of it on trying to kick his ass during the fight, so she didn't want to use it all up, so she couldn't use it. However, she still joined Ben for the chase in case she could still help somehow.

As they were chasing after the alien, the entered a very busy street, full of cars and with a railroad tracks on the other side of the road. A train horn was heard in the distance as the train approached that area at high speeds. The train was already visible and it was heading towards there and fast. But unfortunately, the alien villain has just jumped onto the rail road track and Ben chased after him into the rail road, but before he could get off the railway and continue the chase, a train horn sound heard and the next thing Ben knew he felt the train smashing into him, knocking him unconscious, and sending him into the air. But instead of being blown into the sky, Ben was blown a bit upward but more straight ahead and right into a front wind shield of a truck, breaking the glass on impact and the driver immediately stopped the vehicle and got out of the truck to see how he can help

"BEEEEN!!' yelled Gwen as she ran towards her cousin who was lying motionless on the ground, bleeding badly.

"BEN! Are you alright?" asked Gwen as she knelled down beside him. Ben turned his head slowly towards Gwen and opened his eyes but only by a creak to see who called his name. When he saw it was Gwen that had called him, he opened his mouth to speak and said in a shaky voice:

"G-Gwen. I just wanted to say that I… I… (Sigh)" Ben couldn't finish the sentence and now lay motionless on the ground.

"Ben! Are you still with me?" asked Gwen shaking Ben's body as if trying to wake him up from a long sleep, but it was in vain.

"BEN! BEEEEEN!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" cried Gwen as she now realized her cousin was dead and began to cry like she never cried before. Her cousin who also was her close friend and maybe someone who she maybe had feelings for was now gone. She was heartbroken. She was never going to see her cousin alive again who she now misses dearly, a person she would just want to hug right about now. Was dead and she now misses him dearly….

Ben is now dead. What is Gwen going to do? How will she be able to go on with her life without Ben? Tune in for chapter two to know the answers…

Please leave reviews on your way out. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Stay with me

Chapter 2 Stay with me

Gwen was still crying at the demise of Ben. Ambulance sirens were now beginning to be heard. Could there still be hope to save Ben?

The ambulance stopped with a screech of tires and paramedics have jumped out ready to help.

"Holy shit…what the hell happened here?" said one of the paramedics quietly. He and his collages then saw Gwen kneeling next to Ben who was full of blood and ran towards them to see if they can help

'Doctor, you have to help us! He was hit by a train and was swung into that truck's windshield!" cried Gwen and pointed at the truck

"You have to help him!"

"Okay. We'll see what we can do." said the paramedic and laid Ben down the stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance as Gwen said:

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

The paramedic nodded as Gwen got into the back of the ambulance and it then started to race to the hospital.

Ben had a oxygen mask on his face (which was partially full of still wet blood) and was connected to an AKG machine as the doctors tried to get his heart to beat again by using those electrical shockers.

"Clear!" said the doctor and so Gwen obeyed and moved further away from them. There was a slight moment were everything went dark because of the electric shockers and there were yellow sparks of electricity around the machine and then the lights turned on again, but the AKG was still letting out a steady tone. Gwen bit her lip. If Ben's heart still isn't beating after a shock of 200 volts of electricity then he's probably gone for good. A tear began to drip out of her eye. And then another one out the other, when all of a sudden, the AKG machine stopped emitting a steady tone and was now emitting rhythm sounds. Ben heart started beating again! Oh my gosh! The rhythm sound was beginning to slow down. Their losing him! 60 beats per minute, 50 beats per minute, 40 beats per minute. His pulse was now dangerously low. The ambulance has now reached the hospital and Ben has been taken out of the ambulance and into the hospital and then into the Trauma Section. Gwen followed them until they have indeed reached the Trauma Section where Gwen had to wait outside.

Two hours have passed and a doctor still has not come out the room. Gwen looked up at the clock on the wall beside her. It was Ten PM and she didn't feel the least bit tired. A doctor suddenly appeared out the room and Gwen asked him:

"Is he going to be okay doctor?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. The operation was successful" and smiled, king off his sterile rubber cloves.

Gwen let out a big sigh of relief. She felt as if a 42 ton boulder has been dropped from her heart and into her stomach and then melted. Ben was alive.

"Thank you doctor" said Gwen and shook his hand:

"My pleasure, although please note that he will need some rest before he will be able to see you. Is still asleep because of the anesthesia we gave him before surgery so we will be taking him to the recovering room for now. If you want, you can keep him company there and wait for him to wake up"

"I think I'll do that. Thanks again doctor" said Gwen as another doctor just came out of the Trauma room with Ben lying on a stretcher on the way to the recovery room and Gwen followed him there.

2 hours later

Gwen was sitting on a chair beside Ben's bed, with her arms crossed and was fast asleep, snoring slightly. The recovery room was dark since the lights have been turned out. After all it wall already about mid-night.

Without anyone noticing, Ben slowly began to wake up. First his eyes slightly opened up reviling to him his new environment. He then turned to his right and saw Gwen sitting beside him fast asleep. To be honest she was kind of cute when she was asleep. Ben has always been in love with his cousin Gwen and never told about it to anyone, including her of course. After the accident he knew he was about to die, so the last thing he wanted to say to Gwen was that he loved her. But he died before he had a chance to say it. Now he was alive and well (well, not completely well) and had a chance to tell Gwen how he felt for the first time in fifteen years. But first he wanted her to know he was alright. He reached out his hand and began to stroke her beautiful red colored hair. Gwen woke by the contact and lifted her head to see who or what was touching her. She looked up and saw Ben with his arm starched (which he now lowered from her head) with a white bandage on his head smiling at her. She then embraced him into a big hug warm, loving she was wishing to receive from him only hours ago. She hugged him tightly and lovingly as tears of joy began to drip down from her eyes and she said:

"I'm so glad you're okay Ben. thank heavens you're allright…"

"Thanks Gwen... Look about what I tried to say earlier…"

"Yes?" asked Gwen

"I wanted to say that I… I…" Ben then found it harder then he first imagined but he still had to tell her what he felt.

"I wanted to say that I… I love you Gwen. I always did. From the moment I first saw you I loved you and I always will. I love you with all my heart. There is no limit to how much I love you…" he said and then his face began to blush hard. Gwen smiled and said:

'I love you too Ben. I always did and I always will. I too fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. And there is no limit to how much I love _you_ Ben…" And then her face too began to blush. They then separated from the hug Gwen so wanted to receive from Ben and they then both looked each other in the eyes, their faces growing closer and closer until their lips finally met into a big warm loving passionate kiss. Ben put his arms around Gwen as she did the same as their tongs began to dance in each other mouths and their kiss became a French kiss. It was the best kiss in the world. Ben then pulled Gwen (which made her yelp) and set her beside him in the bed as he put his arms around her neck as they slowly began to drift back to sleep hugging each other.

Wow this chapter was about 3 pages long it's a new record! Anyway, Ben is now alive and has confessed his feelings for Gwen and she feels the same for him and they are now a couple. Like two love-birds.

Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 will you marry me?

Chapter 3 will you marry me?

It was about 8 AM and Ben and Gwen were still lying in bed hugging each other and were fast asleep…

About 20 minutes later Max and Ben and Gwen parents have arrived at the hospital and have entered the recovering room, to find Ben and Gwen snuggling in the hospital bed still sleeping like babies.

"Aww… look at that…" said Carl, Ben's dad in a voice that made him sound like he were watching the cutest thing in the world (even tough he was, wasn't he?)

"That is so cute. Don't you think Lily?" said Gwen's dad to his wife.

"Yeah, I sure do. I'm also glad to see that Ben is alive and well" replied Lily.

"We all are" Said Max

Suddenly there was the morning announcement on the hospital PA saying:

"Good morning everybody, we hope you're feeling fine and your condition is improving. Today is Sunday 24 of May 24, 2009 and it is 8:25 AM. We will be serving breakfast in about twenty minutes. So get yourself ready for another nutritious breakfast. We will be serving cereal, omelets, and salads and of course coffee. Have a good day people and enjoy your day in New York country hospital."

Max then turned to look at Ben and Gwen's bed to see they are now beginning to wake up. They both got up and rubbed their faces and then opened their eyes and look in front of them to find their parents and Max looking at them

"Mom, Dad!" said both cousins at the same time, and became nervous. They had no choice; they now had to tell their parents the truth: the undeniable truth that they were in love with each other. Ben decided to speak up first.

"I… I can explain, guys… well the reason I was sleeping next to Gwen was because I… I… well… (Sigh)" Ben didn't have the courage to finish the sentence. But apparently Gwen did, because she decided to finish up the sentence up for him and said in one breath:

'It's because I… I… I'm in love with Ben! I love him and he loves me back! We both love each other deeply. That's why we where sleeping together…" and her face then began to blush.

"Are you going to try to separate us?' asked Ben hesitatingly

"Of course not…" Said Ben father and chuckled. We've always wanted you to get along. But we didn't expect you to get THIS close to each other. So until you decide what you're gonna do about this relationship, you have are blessing"

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" said both cousins together.

Four weeks later Ben has been dismissed from the hospital and was now fully cured and also had the girlfriend he always dreamed of… his beloved cousin Gwen

7 years later

Ben and Gwen where in a French restaurant and where having a delicious dinner of BBQ chicken, rice and a nice salad and where drinking Champaign (Mmm… makes you mouth water doesn't it? [Except for the Champaign})

They both laughed at something funny that Ben said and then kissed lightly and Ben said:

"Uh… Gwen, listen. I need to ask you something…" and Gwen nodded as Ben knelled down to the floor while taking out a small blue plastic box out of his pocket, opened it in front of her revealing a beautiful diamond ring and said:

"Gwen… will you marry me?"

Gwen smiled widely and said:

"Oh yes Ben! I thousand times yes!" She then embraced Ben into a hug and a big warm loving passionate kiss, as the other people in the restaurant clapped their hands and cheered at the now engaged couple.

2 and half months later

Ben and Gwen where in the church and where about to take the vows.

"I do" said each one of them in their turn and the priest said:

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" and smiled and Ben kissed Gwen lovingly as they began to walk out of the church, while the guests threw rice at them and Ben and Gwen entered the limo about to go to the air port and then to their honey moon. They where finally happy now. They where a married couple now and couldn't ever be happier than what they are now, they where very happy indeed. They are surly going to have a good time as a couple and happy times laid ahead. All was well

Ah… another happy ending for our favorite couple. Did like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Please let me know in the reviews. Thank you

By the way, please tune in for my next fan fiction which will probably be in a different style and will be about Gwen having a birth day but has a bad clod and Ben's decides to pay her a visit. Stay tuned. Enjoy! =)


End file.
